Moshchnost
by Serigala Pemalas
Summary: Arata baru saja ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat jika saja dirinya tak melihat orang yang paling ia kagumi, Hajime, sedang memandang langit angkasa dengan wajah yang sulit Arata katakan./IT GENERAL! THAT MEAN NO PAIR


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Moshchnost**

 **Summary** : Arata baru saja ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera beristirahat jika saja dirinya tak melihat orang yang paling ia kagumi, Hajime, sedang memandang langit angkasa dengan wajah yang sulit Arata katakan.  
Hope u enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer** : Tsukiuta selamanya milik Tsukino Production!  
Aku mah apah,, butiran debu~...

 **Warning!** : mungkin EYD agak kurang tepat, awas typo ya. AU setting pake **Tsukino Empire**!

 _Percayalah. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat author dengan menulis fic ini,_

 _kalaupun ada itu hanya kesenangan tersendiri saat menulis_ :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah tapak kaki tertengar jelas disalah-satu lorong kapal luar angkasa militer yang sedang bergerak melewati orbit bumi di luar angkasa. Tak sendirian, langkah itu diikuti tapak kaki lain yang merupakan suara tapak makhluk berkaki empat.

Arata bersama _Familiar_ nya baru saja menyelesaikan laporan—serta hukuman sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidur saat kelas pelajarannya berlanjut, sebenarnya macan hitam itu tak perlu ikut menemani tuannya. Hanya saja itu lebih baik dari pada kucing besar itu meladeni seekor anjing berekor dua yang sering mengganggunya.

Suara menguap terdengar, Arata merentangkan tangannya tak tahan ingin segera menuju kamar dan segera tidur walaupun ia sudah tidur siang di kelasnya tadi. Namun niat itu ditunda tak kala karena mata hitam itu menangkap sosok gagah yang tengah menatap luar angkasa lewat jendela kapal dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Jubahnya seperti biasa tersampir diatas pundak membuatnya terlihat hebat walau raut wajahnya tak tampak begitu. Sesosok naga hitam yang sedang berbaring melingkari majikannya adalah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Arata dan _Familiar_ nya.

"Hajime _-san_?" panggil Arata yang langsung diberikan respon oleh sang empunya nama.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tidak dikamar pada jam segini, Arata."

"Aku baru saja mengirim laporan permintaan maaf, kok."

"Tidur lagi?"

"Maaf…"

Tak memperdulian kedua tuan mereka, dua _Familiar_ itu kini saling mendekatkan wajah, saling mengendus hidung, sang macanlah yang pertama menerjang dan mulai bermain gulat walau terlihat jelas perbedaan volume tubuh diantara keduanya.

Melihatnya Hajime hanya mendengus pelan lalu kembali pada Arata. "Selama kau masih perwira lebih baik kau perketat sifat disiplinmu."

Arata membalasnya dengan helaan nafas rendah dan mulai menyandar pada besi pembatas sebagai penyangga. "Sebenarnya, Hajime _-san_ … aku lebih suka jadi perwira dari pada aku mendapatkan promosi jabatan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hajime dengan alis berkerut. "Bukankah mendapat jabatan tinggi membuatmu lebih mempunyai kuasa lebih dari yang lain?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka punya kekuasaan. Lagipula, bukannya itu berarti kita lebih banyak menanggung beban kewajiban 'kan, Hajime _-san_?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak pernyataanmu, Arata. Karena aku 'pun berpikir demikian."

Mereka terdiam. Mata Hajime masih dengan senang hati menatap bebatuan _meteoroid_ yang berputar di orbit bumi. Tempat mereka tinggal, dan juga tempat yang mereka harus lindungi. Arata sendiri terdiam menatap sesaat lantai dibawahnya.

"Lalu Hajime _-san_ …" Arata mengambil jeda untuk menatap mata pemimpin tertinggi dalam pasukan tersebut. "Kenapa kau masih memegang jabatanmu ini sekarang?"

Mata _violet_ itu bergerak diikuti kepala, menatap salah-satu personilnya dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Karena aku menyukainya, Arata. Aku menyukai jabatan dan kekuasaan."

Arata menautkan alisnya, mulutnya akan kembali berbicara jika saja sang pemimpin tidak langsung memotongnya.

"Namun, aku juga sadar bahwa kekuasaan membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar. Untuk melindungi sesuatu kau membutuhkan kekuatan. Sekali kau genggam kekuatan itu, akan ada kewajiban yang menangih kerja kerasmu setiap harinya. Lalu, seberapa banyak 'kah kekuatan yang dibutuhkan untuk melindungi jutaan orang disana, Arata?"

Sepasang mata hitam dan _violet_ menatap bersamaan sebuah planet berwarna biru. Tempat tinggal mereka. Namun biru itu sudah bukan biru yang dulu lagi. Biru itu kini sudah mulai tercemar dan meninggalkan beberapa corak coklat dan hitam yang besar. Cukup besar sampai mereka masih bisa melihatnya dari orbit.

"Aku tidak kenal semua orang dibumi satu persatu, tapi kita punya orang yang harus kita lindungi disana. Karena itu tugas kita, dan jika harus kukatakan secara pribadi itu juga merupakan keinginanku."

Hajime mengambil jeda.

"Dan kekuatan yang besar memiliki presentasi lebih besar menghancurkan apapun di alam semesta."

Hajime menatap pemuda muda disampingnya, "Apa kau mengerti, Arata?"

Arata terdiam. Sang perwira menutup mulutnya, masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan dan tanyakan pada seorang jendral dihadapannya ini. Namun entah mengapa kepalanya terasa berat sehingga ia mulai tertunduk.

"Aku… tidak mengerti. Maaf…"

"Tidak perlu, tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataanmu."

Tangan berlapis sarung tangan itu menarik topi sang perwira dan perlahan menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Hajime sadar akan garis bibirnya yang mulai tertarik dan membentuk senyuman. Dengusannya ternyata terdengar oleh Arata yang langsung mengangkat kepala.

"Hajime _-san_?"

"Tidak, maaf. Hanya saja melihatmu seperti ini rasanya seperti aku melihat diriku yang dulu. Aku juga pernah bertanya begitu pada pemimpinku dulu."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia tidak menjawab, beliau hanya berkata aku akan menemukan jawabannya di masa depan."

Bibir Arata termanyun, layaknya anak lelaki yang tak puas akan jawaban ayahnya ia 'pun memberikan ekspresi meminta jawaban lebih.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hajime _-san_!"

Tak disangka ungkapan Arata barusan hanya dibalas tawa dari lawan bicara. Hajime menepuk pundak Arata beberapa kali.

"Kau akan tahu di masa depan nanti." dan kembali memberikan senyuman diiringi dengusan lalu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Arata.

Menyadari kepergian sang tuan, naga itupun bangkit dan mulai mengikuti Hajime. _Familiar_ Arata sendiri bangkit dan menatap tuannya yang tak melepas pandang pada punggung Hajime yang mulai menjauh pergi.

"Hajime _-san_! Apa maksudnya? Beritahu aku!"

"Sudah hampir tengah malam, Arata! Simpan tenagamu untuk latihan jam delapan pagi besok!"

Arata membuang nafas, wajahnya terlihat masih belum puas. Menunggu sampai besok? Besok kapan? Ia ingin jawaban sekarang! Tegas benaknya. Dilepasnya topi dengan kasar, tanpa sabar Arata langsung menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat rambut hitam itu terlihat berantakan.

"Lagi… dia tidak menjawabku. Bisa kau percaya itu?" ucapnya pada sang _Familiar_.

Macan hitam itu hanya memiringkan kepala dan memasang wajah tak mengerti akan maksud perkataan sang majikan. Di ujung lorong, saat hendak melewati belokan Hajime tiba-tiba berhenti, mengambil dua langkah mundur, dan berteriak.

"Oh, dan Arata! Aku mengajukan namamu untuk promosi jabatan."

"Tidaaaaak…."

Cukup, Arata ingin segera kembali kepelukan kasurnya yang nyaman. Ingin segera ia melepas seragamnya, melempar sembarang topi ditangannya itu, menerjang kasur tersayang, dan tidur. Tidak peduli besok ia ada latihan yang menunggu di pagi hari, tanpa ia minta pasti Aoi akan membangunkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N** : oke, dari dulu aku emang pengen bener nyoba buat fanfic tentang Hajime dan Arata mengobrol bareng berdua gitu… bukan sebagai pasangan,, aku malah sebenernya **NOTP** -in mereka sebagai pair—UHUK—

Tapi sebagai dua manusia, dua lelaki dengan kepribadian hampir sama cuman beda usia aja…

Bagi gua mereka ini kyak ayah ama anak sehingga ikut aliran mereka yang sering disebut Father-Son Combi, and I love it!

Nah disini tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk ngebuat mereka ngobrol sekilas gitu dengan pake versi Tsukino Empire,, soalnya kalo pake versi original mereka yang di dorm aku gak kepikiran…. dan **BOOM**! nih fanfic jadi…. hehehe~

Oh, dan untuk inti cerita Tsukino Empire sendiri sebenernya aku gak terlalu tau selain dari illustrasi dan visual-visualnya,, ada beberapa yang ngarang dan beberapa ngambil penjelasan dari visualnya… kalau bisa aku pengen Tsukino Empire ini ada alur cerita yang **SolidS** —ei—, soalnya suka karena nyangkut semua artis TsukiPro :3 /yha

Gak ada niat apa-apa dalam nih fic, cuman buat pelampiasan keinginan pengen ngeliat Hajime dan Arata tiba-tiba bisa ngobrol serius… hehehe~

Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggal **tanda** kalau suka ama fic ini ya~

Silahkan mampir ke fanficku yang lain~~ /promosi

 **Salam WB dari Serigala Pemalas!** (w)7 *slap


End file.
